The present invention relates generally to a sheet conveying apparatus, for example, for conveying newspapers or other printed material, and more particularly to a sheet conveying apparatus having pockets moving on a track. The present invention also relates to such pockets and to a method for providing that the pockets can receive at least two different formats of products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,416 describes a sheet material conveying apparatus with a plurality of pockets moveable around a track to accept sheet material from sheet material feeders. These pockets permit for example a first outer section of a newspaper to first be fed into the pockets by a first sheet material feeder, and then an inner newspaper section to be inserted between the folds of the first outer newspaper section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,888 purports to describe pockets moveable along an endless path. Each pocket is provided with two vertically adjustable stops mounted displaceably in a pocket carrier. A guide member purportedly can be set to vertically adjust the stops as the pockets are moved along the endless path.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,469 discloses a sheet material conveying apparatus including a plurality of pockets, with each pocket having a setting device for adjusting a height of the pocket when the pocket is stationary, with the setting device including a setting rod, a ring gear and a lock ring. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,251,888, 5,911,416 and 6,390,469 are incorporated by reference herein.
Flat rotating paddles are known for use on pockets to laterally register the printed products.